The Cancer Genomics Research (CGR) Laboratory was established to investigate the contribution of germline genetic variation to cancer susceptibility and outcomes. Working in concert with epidemiologists, biostatisticians and basic research scientists in the intramural research program, the CGR developed the capacity to conduct genome-wide association studies (GWAS), candidate gene approaches, and next-generation sequencing applications to identify the heritable determinants of various forms of cancer. In addition to offering the latest in genomics technology, the CGR has a fully integrated laboratory supporting several functional areas: DNA Extraction and Staging Laboratory (DESL) for preparation of samples; Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) for advanced sample, project, and inventory, tracking; comprehensive project management; production laboratory; quality assurance and control; research and development for focused research projects and new product development; and bioinformatics and scientific analysis capabilities, making it a unique collaborative center for NCI-driven scientific endeavors.